


A Surprise...

by buttheheh



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Hot, M/M, Sexy, mlm, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheheh/pseuds/buttheheh
Summary: toby gets surprised
Relationships: Toby Flenderson/Michael Scott





	A Surprise...

**Author's Note:**

> me and my sister worked pretty hard on this! sorry it’s short and all hahah but hope you like. also it’s my first work here!

toby walked out of the annex and puts on his drab brown coat. michael is walking out of his office too and outs on his vibrant black coat. “hey toby” michael says, sounding slightly nice. toby looks up at him, then michael slap him. “get on your knees and suck my dick bitch.” tobys cock is getting hard as a rock. he’s had a crush on michael since he started work there and he likes domination so he always pops a boner whenever he sees michael or hears his laugh.  
he drops to his knees and unzips michaels zipper. his dick hits him in the nose. michael grabs him by his round bald head and forces his mouth onto his cock, which is throbbing. “deep throat it bitch” toby starts to gag and his cock isn’t even halfway in his mouth. god, his cock is huge.... he begins running his tongue around the edge of it. he looks up at michael. he’s sweating and looks hot. toby reaches down and unzips his own pants, keeping michaels pp in his mouth. he begins stroking his own. it’s hard af. michael notices what he’s doing and slaps him hard across his face. “don’t touch yourself unless i tell you you can”. toby drops his hand and continues sucking michaels meat rod vigorously. michael stiffens for a second then his hot juicy salty sperm floods tobys mouth. “swallow it all” michaels says as he pull his deflating appendage out of tony’s mouth. “since you’ve been a good boy i’ll give you a surprise... stay on your hands and knees and turn around”  
toby obeyed even though he was worried about his daughter who he accidentally left in the annex. it was being your kid to work day and she heard it all. he turned his head omg there she was she was watching them. but he got distracted by michael who was totally naked and rubbing himself with lube. michael, what an idiot. all of a sudden, michael tore his pants and underwear and shoved his hard as a rock sword deep into tobys tear end, burying it up to the hilt.  
toby felt michales balls slap against his tailbone as he began pumping in and out. he moaned then a sudden rush of cum came into him and he came in his pants. “omg!” he said. then he stood up with ripped pants and a sore anus and he took his daughter to get mcdonald’s.


End file.
